


Время без слов

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что все проблемы решаются просто — словами через рот.</p><p>Таймлайн — 7 и 8 сезоны SG-1.</p><p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p><p>Этот текст был для меня самым принципиальным из всего написанного на эту игру, потому я его немножко поредактировала и кое-что кое-где изменила перед тем, как выложить здесь.</p><p>Почему он так принципиален? Да потому, что эта пара великовозрастных балбесов, живущих по уставу, достала меня страшно)) И еще потому, что я совершенно уверена: они таки вместе после ухода Джека с базы в Шайенн. Потомушто хватит уже юста. Я его очень люблю, но — хватит.<br/>Вот :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



**Глава 1.**

Тил'к как всегда разделся первым и теперь стоял у входа в душевые в одних трусах, ожидая. Дэниел, бросив штаны на пол, рылся в своем шкафчике — явно в поисках доказательства какой-то новой лингвоисторической гипотезы. О'Нилл нарочито медленно складывал форму, словно стараясь доказать всему миру и самому себе, что уж его-то занимает лишь это. Сэм делала вид, что ее интересует только маникюр.

— Всего за пять с половиной минут майор Картер заточила все ногти на руках, — как бы между прочим сообщил вдруг Тил'к. Судя по подчеркнуто одобрительному тону, он практически восхищался ее талантом. Или способностью некоторых других землян задерживать его на пути к процедуре омовения.

— А? — Дэниел вынырнул из недр шкафа.

Полковник ухмыльнулся, так и не посмотрев на Саманту:

— Потом найдешь, археолог. Прислушайся к дружескому предупреждению. Заточенные ногти на ногах — это уже слишком.

Сэм только головой покачала. Тил'к, пропустив О'Нилла и Джексона, со своей обычной торжественностью кивнул ей и прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь можно было раздеваться и залезать в душ — в ближайшую ко входу кабинку, которую всегда оставляли для нее.

 

***

— Ба, парень! — хохотал в раздевалке О'Нилл. — На этот раз у тебя солнце во всю задницу!

— Джек, признайся, ты завидуешь, — смеялся Дэниел. — Тил'к, не обращай внимания. Просто это... мило, черт возьми.

Сэм улыбалась, намыливая мочалку.

Трусы Тил'ка почти каждый раз возвращались из прачечной с какой-нибудь новой вышивкой на заду: в основном это были сердечки и котики. Должно быть, в прачечной базы работала тайная поклонница темнокожего инопланетника. Сам джаффа принимал это как должное.

— Сэм, мы в буфет! — заорал Дэниел. — Оставить для тебя порцию твоего любимого желе?

— Да! — крикнула она. — Спасибо!

— Даже не надейся, Картер! — возразил полковник. — Если тебя не будет за столом через десять минут, все съем я.

Они вышли в коридор. Тил'к вновь шел последним — судя по тому, что никто не хлопал дверью.

Саманта потянулась. Вода скатывалась по коже, пар поднимался к потолку. Спешить не хотелось, но битва за желе Дэниелу предстояла нешуточная, а потому стоило поторопиться: своих не бросают!

Она как раз смывала шампунь, когда лампа над ее головой мигнула и погасла, и тут же все динамики базы издали оглушающий вой красной тревоги. 

Вряд ли это были учения. Генерал Хаммонд вообще не любил издеваться над подчиненными и не устраивал проверки сразу после возвращения отрядов из миссий. Значит, либо на базу действительно напали, первым же ударом обесточив все, либо где-то что-то замкнуло. 

Интуиция подсказывала, что вторая версия более вероятна. Сэм фыркнула недовольно. Ох уж эти армейские электрики с воображением!

Еще минуты три она, заткнув уши, мечтала о возвращении света и тишины. Потом разочаровалась в ожиданиях и, закрыв воду, протянула руку к занавеске, собираясь ее отодвинуть. Но занавеска вдруг отодвинулась безо всякого ее участия. Сэм вздрогнула от неожиданности, поскользнулась на мокром кафельном полу — и, если бы ее не подхватили вовремя, выпала бы из душа прямо к ногам нежданного визитера.

...

Ситуация была не в меру идиотской.

Картер — абсолютно голая и мокрая — стояла, вцепившись в плечи молчаливого таинственного незнакомца. Его карманный фонарик валялся на пороге и освещал путь во тьму раздевалки. Сирена не затыкалась.

Скорее всего, думала Сэм, вошедший проверял, не пострадал ли кто-нибудь из оставшихся в душевых. Услышав шум льющейся воды, он, должно быть, позвал — но она ведь затыкала уши и ничего не слышала, а потому и не откликнулась. Тогда он пошел проверить. И его добрые намерения обернулись тем, что она чуть не подвернула ногу, а ему самому теперь явно было жутко неудобно.

— Помогите достать полотенце, пожалуйста, — громко попросила Сэм. — На вешалке. У вас за спиной.

Он отступил на шаг — и в следующий миг уже заворачивал ее в махровую простыню.

— Спасибо! — заорала она снова.

В этот момент сирену, наконец, отключили.

— Спасибо, — повторила Сэм уже тише. — А что случилось со светом?

Он не ответил, отстраняясь.

— Эй, — она потянулась к нему, коснулась груди. — Все в порядке?

Он накрыл ее руку ладонью, пару мгновений как будто колебался, а потом выдохнул резко и притянул к себе, крепко обнимая.

Саманта запротестовала было и начала вырываться, но, набрав воздуха, чтобы возмущенно завопить, вдруг поняла.

Дезодорант Джека О'Нилла. Плечи Джека О'Нилла. Его шершавая от вечерней щетины щека.

Она замерла. Почувствовала себя голой. Почувствовала, что ей жарко. Почувствовала, что мыслям в голове тесно — и что ни одну из этих мыслей она точно не решится подумать членораздельно.

Полковник уткнулся лицом в ее мокрые волосы. Казалось, что ему больше ничего не нужно. Что он готов просто стоять в темноте рядом с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь, хотя, Сэм знала, он ни за что не признался бы в этом даже самому себе.

— Со мной все в порядке, — шепнула она. — Не беспокойтесь, — и попыталась мягко оттолкнуть. — Пустите.

Он в ответ только крепче обнял ее и мотнул головой, отвергая предложенный вариант развития событий. Заехав при этом подбородком по скуле. Тут же прижавшись губами к ушибленному месту — видимо, совершенно автоматически, как поступил бы с ребенком.

Она сама не поняла, как и почему это случилось, но в следующую секунду они уже целовались. С языками. Сталкиваясь зубами. Прикусывая друг другу губы. А только что обретенное полотенце чуть не отправилось в... закат. И отправилось бы, если бы Сэм не решила, что хорошенького понемножку.

Отстранилась.

— Свет, — шепнула, — наверное, скоро включат.

Джек замер. Еще раз коротко мазнул губами по губам и отступил. Перешагнул через лежавший на пороге фонарь и скрылся в раздевалке. Потом хлопнула дверь.

…

Питание восстановили минут пять спустя, когда Сэм уже оделась при свете его фонарика.

 

***

Когда она появилась в столовой, команда сидела за столом и обсуждала нелепое ЧП. 

Саманта опустилась на свободный стул. Перед ней стоял высокий бокал с ее любимым синим желе.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулась она.

Джек только кивнул, не посмотрев на нее.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

— Картер!.. — О'Нилл подбежал, рухнул на колени в траву рядом и склонился к ее лицу. Губы у него были белые.

— Все в порядке, сэр, — вяло отрапортовала она, даже не совершив попытки подняться.

— Ранена?

— Ни царапины. Просто нужно отдышаться.

Джек окинул взглядом прогалину и поднял к плечу автомат.

— Лежи. Если что — в кусты. Тил'к и Дэниел скоро... — он не закончил, замолчал.

Где-то в перелеске впереди хрустнула ветка. Потом еще.

— Сэр, — зашептала Саманта, — если они решили вернуться и проверить, что он тут со мной так долго возится... 

О'Нилл хмыкнул презрительно.

— Действительно! — она широко распахнула глаза, будто в недоумении. — О чем это я? Каких-то полтора десятка джаффа — против полковника О'Нилла?! Без шансов.

Он не ответил. Только прищурился. 

Сэм осторожно перевернулась на живот и потянулась к рукоятке армейского ножа, торчавшей под левой лопаткой бездыханного джаффа, но скоро поняла, что вряд ли вытащит его, не поднимаясь.

— Отличный бросок, сэр. С шести метров?

— С семи.

Она вздернула брови на мгновение, и отвернулась, пряча улыбку.

— Шести было бы вполне достаточно, — пробормотала, отцепляя зат, висевший у убитого на ремне.

Сзади послышался шорох раздвигаемых ветвей. Повернув голову, Сэм увидела Тил'ка. Тот кивнул ей и, осмотрев опушку, которую стерег полковник, пригнувшись, пробежал к ним.

— О'Нилл. Саманта.

— Вытащи нож и бери Картер. Отступаем, — откликнулся полушепотом Джек.

— Я в состоянии... — начала она.

— Не обсуждается, — отрезал полковник.

Тил'к молча выдернул лезвие из хлюпнувшей кровью раны, вытер о плечо мертвеца, который, конечно же, не мог возразить, и вернул в ножны на бедре О'Нилла, а затем взял Сэм на руки и, так же пригнувшись, пробежал обратно к перелеску. Дэниел ждал их там.

 

***

— Вызвавшись провести переговоры со старшими женщинами племени в... э-э-э... приватной обстановке, я вместе с ними попала в плен к джаффа, подчиняющимся... — она сделала паузу и уточнила, — ...то есть, до встречи с ЗВ-1 подчинявшимся гоа'улду Кахотепу. Когда нас конвоировали к хаттаку, мне удалось отвлечь старшего джаффа.

Здесь Дэниел ухмыльнулся и прошептал «своими прелестями», Тил'к надменно и презрительно поджал губы, как будто осуждая моральный облик соплеменника, а Джек сцепил пальцы в замок и гневно засопел.

Хаммонд оглядел их и покачал головой.

— Продолжайте, майор.

— Да, сэр. На самом деле, предположение доктора Джексона... принципиально верно. Заметив внимание командующего, я постаралась воспользоваться этим обстоятельством в интересах операции. Об остальном уже докладывал полковник. Подробный отчет о достигнутых договоренностях будет готов к завтрашнему утру, сэр.

 

***

Закрыв глаза, Сэм стояла под душем и наслаждалась ощущением скатывавшейся по спине теплой воды. Сразу после возвращения из миссии команду направили к медикам, а потом их уже ждал Хаммонд, потому возможность снять грязную форму и вымыться появилась только теперь.

Она намылила волосы, слыша, как мужчины переговариваются в раздевалке. Потом Дэниел, как обычно, крикнул ей, что они ушли. Стало тихо.

Вода шумела. Над душевой висел пар. Почему-то пахло морем. 

Сполоснув волосы, Саманта закрыла кран и вышла из душа. Завернулась в полотенце. Лениво подумала о том, что не хочет возвращаться домой. 

Тут дверь в раздевалку едва слышно открылась и закрылась.

— Тил'к, это ты? — окликнула Сэм.

В ответ промолчали. Она насторожилась.

— Кто там?

Услышала, как в замке повернулся ключ, закрывая доступ в раздевалку из коридора. Затем щелкнул выключатель. Несколько секунд спустя в проеме открывшейся двери мелькнул узкий луч фонарика и погас. В темноте было слышно только дыхание вошедшего. 

Сэм улыбнулась сама себе и протянула руку вперед, коснулась ладонью груди под футболкой. Сердце у него колотилось как сумасшедшее. 

Шагнула ближе. Провела пальцами по подбородку, прижала указательный к губам. Обхватила за шею, потянула к себе.

Джек выдохнул облегченно, обнял, приник жадно к ее рту. Его руки были везде — на ее плечах, на спине, на заднице. Сжимали, гладили, приподнимали, раскрывали, сводили с ума. 

Сэм обняла его, забираясь пальцами под футболку. Прильнула, подставляя губам шею и ключицы. Подбородок. Горячо пульсировавшую жилку за ухом. Висок. 

Полотенце уже валялось где-то под ногами.

Джек прижал ладонь к ее горлу, будто нащупывая пульс всей поверхностью. Огладил плечо, обхватил грудь, жадно и ревниво вдавливая подушечки пальцев в кожу.

Темнота вдруг сделалась душной и плотной. В ушах шумело.

Сэм всхлипнула, подалась ему навстречу, запустила пальцы под ремень. 

Горячий. Твердый.

Джек ахнул ей в губы и застонал. Зашептал что-то неразборчиво. Прижал к груди, приподнял и шагнул назад, опустился на скамью в проходе — верхом — и усадил ее между своими коленями. 

Она обхватила ногами его бедра, стащила футболку, запустила пальцы в мягкую шерсть на груди. 

Он расстегнул ремень, схватил ее руку, опустил к раскрытому паху. Выдохнул со стоном. 

— Сейчас... — зашептала она, почти не сознавая того, что говорит вслух. — Сейчас. О боже, сейчас.

Обняла, притянула к себе, целовала, вталкивая язык ему в рот.

«Вот так, — думала. — Хочу тебя вот так».

Чуть не назвала его по имени, когда он подхватил ее под бедра и опустил на себя, растягивая, заполняя...

 

***

Она сидела у Джека на коленях, закрыв глаза и успокаивая дыхание, а он, спрятав лицо у нее на плече, водил по коже губами, прикусывал, зализывал горячим языком.

Было щекотно. Она фыркнула, дернув подбородком, и, когда он отстранился, — повернула голову, ткнулась носом в его щеку, втянула запах, засмеялась беззвучно. Пахло совершенно однозначно. Хорошим трахом.

«Которые из наших соседей по раздевалке возвращаются следующими? — веселилась она про себя. — ЗВ-14? Бедные мальчишки! Вымою тут все и залью шампунем».

Джеку, наверное, пришла в голову та же мысль, потому что он на мгновение сжал ее в объятиях, снова поцеловал в плечо — и опустил на скамейку, отодвинулся, поднимаясь на ноги. Потянулся, глубоко вдохнув. Шагнул к двери, в полной темноте, конечно же, треснувшись о соседнюю скамью. Втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы — с совершенно ирландским акцентом, подумала она, смеясь неслышно.

Выйдя в раздевалку, включил свет, отпер входную дверь и аккуратно прикрыл ее за собой.

Саманта сидела, глядя на себя в зеркало, висевшее на стене между двумя рядами душевых.

— Тебя нельзя выпускать отсюда в таком виде, майор Картер.

На плече красовался засос. На заднице точно собирался расцвести, по крайней мере, один синяк. Кожу на лодыжках саднило.

И голова кружилась. И хотелось летать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Когда в конце просеки показались, наконец, Врата, Сэм обернулась.  
Джек был бледен.

— Сэр?..

— Шагай, Картер, — устало оборвал он. — Я жив.

Джексон, шедший впереди нее, только фыркнул, не обернувшись. О'Нилл, услышав это, крепче стиснул зубы и дернул подбородком, указывая ей продолжать движение. Тил'к, бывший авангардом их маленького отряда, остановился и с беспокойством наблюдал за ними издалека.

— Да, сэр, — Сэм повернулась к полковнику спиной и, пользуясь тем, что археолог ушел вперед, добавила негромко, чтобы только О’Нилл услышал: — Дэниел все понимает. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы... в очередной раз смириться с неидеальностью вселенной. 

— Ты не представляешь, майор, — зло буркнул он, — сколько времени на это понадобится мне самому.

Она только вздохнула.

 

***

Миссия на планету P9R-642 начиналась довольно стандартно: они должны были, ориентируясь с помощью местной дорожной сети — так командование называло тропки, разбегавшиеся от врат, — найти людские поселения или то, что от них осталось, а дальше действовать по ситуации.

На этот раз они нашли руины поселка на берегу реки — заросшие, почти скрытые подступившим вплотную лесом. Конечно, необитаемые. По крайней мере, сначала им показалось именно так.

Не прошло и получаса, как Дэниел умудрился свести знакомство с местным населением. Это были потомки землян — как и на большинстве планет с вратами. Правда, поговорить с ними не представлялось возможным ни на одном из наречий, которые знал Дэниел. Разве что объясняться знаками и подвывать для выразительности. Потому что у них не было языков. Физически.

— Не представляю, для чего существует и как появился такой обычай, — потрясенно сообщил Джексон, поняв, что языки эти люди вырезают детям сразу после рождения. — От разглашения какой информации — и кому? — он должен оберегать?

— Насколько я знаю, в некоторых обществах на Земле до сих пор принято оберегать дочерей от, — Саманта хмыкнула, — излишней привлекательности, уродуя им лица. Может, здесь тот же принцип? Не казаться полезными гоа'улдам.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Тил'к. — Зачем нужны разговорчивые рабы? Не говорит — и хорошо.

— Вы не понимаете! — воскликнул Дэниел жарко. — Если они не умеют разговаривать с детства, если они лишены одной из систем обмена информацией, то они... глупеют с каждым поколением? Теряют знания? Зачем?!..

— Вот почему они перестали пользоваться всем, что осталось в заброшенном поселении, — покивала Саманта.

— Интересно... — задумчиво произнес Джек, разглядывая сваленную кучей у ручья глиняную посуду. — Почему они не расписывают эти горшки?

Но никому больше не было дела до горшков. Дэниел пытался знаками объяснить безгласным дикарям, о чем хочет узнать. У него уже завелась поклонница, насколько могла понять Саманта.

Тил'ка окружила любопытная молодежь, восхищенно оглядывавшая его длинный энергетический посох и мускулистые плечи. Но за джаффа можно было не беспокоиться: он привык молчать — и чужое молчание его никоим образом не тревожило.

Сэм — перед тем, как женщины увлекли ее в большую хижину, — обернулась к О'Ниллу. Он жевал какую-то краюшку, поднесенную ему робко, и подчеркнуто равнодушно осматривал маленькое селение, делая вид, что его тут больше ничто не интересует. Должно быть, нерасписанные горшки разочаровали его в творческих способностях местных. Или то было их невнимание к нему? Она хмыкнула весело и позволила увести себя под травяной полог.

Женщины молча прикасались к ней: к волосам, лицу, ногтям, к ткани формы, металлу и пластику. Больше всего их почему-то увлекли армейские ботинки — вернее, шнурки. Саманта улыбалась и кивала, стараясь не проронить ни звука. Ей казалось, что в этом обществе было бы глупо и невежливо разговаривать: для них ее слова все равно не имели никакого значения.

Странно было чувствовать себя окруженной несколькими десятками людей, которые где-то в поселке занимались своими делами: ходили по тропинкам между хижинами, варили, стирали, собирали хворост, точили ножи, собирались на охоту — и при этом не произносили ни слова. Прислушиваясь, она улавливала шорохи и стук, но человеческий голос не прозвучал ни разу.

Кроме голоса Дэниела.

Примерно через полчаса, когда женщины рассмотрели Сэм в деталях, продемонстрировали ей в ответ свои нехитрые наряды, и уже собирались обучить ее искусству плетения юбок из коры и травы, она услышала, как Дэниел возмущенно воскликнул:

— Это просто рисунки! Это мои рисунки! Это я рисовал! Не трогайте ее!!! — и в его голосе был искренний страх.

— Дэн? — тут же крикнул О'Нилл. — Что случилось?

Саманта немедленно выбралась наружу. Тил'к был здесь же.

Джек взглянул на нее беспокойно и, убедившись, что она в порядке, кивнул, а потом снова позвал:

— Дэниел?!

Как раз в тот момент озлобленно ворчавшие мужчины — вооруженные всего лишь деревянными копьями, конечно, но все равно опасные для жизни археологов, — вывели Джексона из-за хижин и толкнули к О'Ниллу.

— Я не понимаю! — возмущенно взмахнув руками, Дэниел повернулся к ним снова. — В чем ее вина?!

— Чья вина? — спросил полковник строго. — На чьей дочери тебе придется жениться здесь?

— Не смешно, Джек! — яростно рявкнул тот, обернувшись. — Они бьют ее за то, что она смотрела на мои рисунки и тоже пыталась рисовать! Просто рисунки на песке!

— Может, ты изобразил что-то, что их оскорбило? — предположила Сэм.

— Но тогда и наказывать следует меня, а не ее!

Тут в центр быстро собравшегося молчаливого кружка вытолкнули молодую женщину — ту, с которой Дэниел пытался общаться. На ее скуле был синяк, из разбитого носа текла кровь.

— Так я и знал, — процедил О'Нилл холодно. — Надо было пойти с тобой. Вечно ты компрометируешь дам.

Сэм знала, что, на самом деле, полковнику совершенно не смешно. Просто он не умел демонстрировать противнику свое спокойствие иначе, чем высмеивая ситуацию.

А Дэниел почему-то не понял:

— Джек!.. — крикнул он возмущенно.

— Молчи и слушай, — зло прошипел тот. — В кронах этих деревьев над нами, по крайней мере, три наблюдательных поста...

— Четыре, — педантично поправил Тил'к.

— Без разницы, — мотнул головой О'Нилл. — Я не уверен, что мы сможем быстро снять всех тех сердитых мужчин, что затаились там сейчас с вот такими же игрушками, — он кивнул на нацеленные в них копья. — И тем более не уверен в том, что вообще хочу по ним стрелять.

— Действительно.

— Но мы ведь должны что-то делать! — с отчаянием воскликнул Дэниел.

— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Убираться отсюда.

— Но тогда она умрет!

— Не факт.

— А для чего, ты считаешь, они собрали все эти камни?! — Джексон указал на булыжники в руках дикарей.

— Не знаю, — полковник был непреклонен.

— Сэр, — подала голос Саманта. — Могу я попробовать уговорить их отпустить девушку с нами?

— Ты уверена, что это не оскорбит их еще больше?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда ответ отрицательный. Отходим. Картер и Джексон вперед. Тил'к со мной.

— Джек! — взмолился Дэниел. — Оставьте меня здесь и отходите. Я попробую договориться. Я извинюсь. Я...

— Черта с два, — отрезал полковник. — Тебя я им не оставлю. Мне эти... люди не кажутся договороспособными.

— Тогда ее смерть будет на твоей совести, — зло прошипел Дэниел.

— Зато твоя не будет, — возразил О'Нилл, гневно раздувая ноздри, так и не посмотрев на археолога. — Пошли.

— Нет! — тот шагнул к девушке, и получил бы удар копьем в сердце или пару камней в голову, если бы его не удержали.

Джек схватил его за плечо и дернул назад, заслонив собой.

— Эй! — крикнул он поднявшим камни и копья. — Только один бросок — и вы ляжете здесь отдыхать. Все вместе.

Конечно, они не поняли. Подступили еще на шаг — и тогда полковник выстрелил. Короткой очередью — в землю перед ними.

— Отходим, — спокойно передернул затвор. — Предыдущий приказ отменяется. Тил'к, вперед. Прихвати с собой Дэнни. Картер со мной.

Племя с угрожающим ворчанием следило за их перемещениями, но с места не двигался никто. То и дело оглядываясь, О'Нилл прошел метров двести — неторопливо, каждым движением демонстрируя, что уходит лишь потому, что ему тут не рады. Обернувшись в очередной раз и увидев, что дикари остались на своих местах, он хмыкнул, поставил оружие на предохранитель и закинул на плечо.

И в это же мгновение камни поднялись над головами. И полетели. Не им вслед, конечно же. В голову бедной девочке, все так же сидевшей на земле перед соплеменниками.

Она не закричала. Скорее всего, ее убил первый же опустившийся на голову булыжник.

Сэм прикрыла рот ладонью. Дэниел застонал бессильно и упал на колени, сдавив виски руками. Тил'к что-то произнес торжественно и печально.

Полковник молчал, неотрывно глядя на оставленное ими поселение.

Там уже все разбрелись, равнодушные к смерти нарушительницы, и принимались за оставленные дела. Только тихонько подвывала над бездыханным телом какая-то женщина.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Джексон докладывал. Голос у него дрожал. Хаммонд кивал, не задавая вопросов, а Сэм думала, что Дэниела стоило бы просто обнять, но знала, что он — несмотря на всю их дружбу — вряд ли сейчас позволит ей что-то подобное.

— Пока у меня нет непротиворечивой гипотезы, генерал, — закончил археолог. — Но я... — он сглотнул.

— Вы найдете объяснение, доктор Джексон. Я уверен.

Дэниел кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— Ну, что же, — подвел черту Хаммонд, — свободны. — Сделал паузу и, когда все они поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу, попросил: — Полковник О'Нилл, задержитесь.

— Есть, сэр.

Сэм обернулась и беспокойно взглянула на генерала. Он только мягко улыбнулся ей и покивал, поторапливая. А Джек стоял у стола, повернувшись спиной к ним. Теперь казалось, что он и не собирался выходить, зная, что его попросят остаться.

 

***

— Майор Картер, ты сегодня домой? — Тил'к старался поддерживать светскую беседу за столом.

— Еще не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Возможно, останусь на ночь. Не уверена. А ты, Дэниел?

Археолог, до того сидевший неподвижно, уставившись на чашку, которую держал в руках, взглянул на нее растерянно, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Остаешься на базе сегодня? — спросила она.

— Не знаю. Нет, — он помотал головой и вернул свое внимание посуде.

— Я приглашен сегодня в обсерваторию базы, — с достоинством произнес джаффа, — чтобы наблюдать за созвездием Чаши. Говорят, в это время земного года рисунок созвездия виден наиболее четко...

— Рисунок чаши! — вдруг сказал Дэниел едва слышно.

— Что? — переспросила Сэм.

— Рисунок! — повторил он громче, переводя взгляд с нее на Тил'ка. — Горшки!

— И?..

— И я идиот, — убежденно сообщил он, поспешно поднимаясь из-за стола. — Я ночую на базе. Тил'к, не поможешь мне с текстами?.. А, ты же в обсерваторию! Извини.

— Созвездие никуда не сбежит, — спокойно ответил Тил'к. — Я буду рад помочь тебе, Дэниел Джексон.

— Спасибо! — закивал тот и повернулся к Саманте. — Сэм, я... должен извиниться перед всеми вами. Особенно — перед Джеком. Если бы я слушал, что он говорит!.. — сжал ладонями виски и выскочил из столовой.

— Ничего не понимаю, — Сэм удивленно воззрилась на Тил'ка. — А ты?

— Думаю, он нам все объяснит в свое время, — джаффа поднялся. — Хорошего вечера, майор Картер, — и выскользнул в коридор, устремившись в лабораторию археолога.

 

***

Она тут же побежала к Хаммонду. В прямом смысле слова — побежала. Но генерал уже был один.

— Что случилось, майор Картер? — он беспокойно взглянул на запыхавшуюся Сэм.

— Сэр, Дэниел... Доктор Джексон... что-то нашел.

— Что? 

— Не могу сказать точно, — понимая, насколько глупо выглядит с таким «докладом», она фыркнула. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство, сэр. Разрешите идти?

— Нет уж, — он улыбнулся. — Требую объяснений вашему визиту.

— Я... Просто мне показалось, что вы... полковника... — она смешалась. — Это совершенно не мое дело, сэр. Еще раз извините.

Хаммонд сокрушенно покрутил головой.

— Ох, Дже-ек... — и хохотнул коротко.

— Сэр? — она замерла, вытянувшись в струнку и уставившись в стену над его плечом.

— Нет-нет, ничего, майор, — судя по голосу, он так и продолжал улыбаться. — Секунд пятнадцать назад согласно моему внутреннему распоряжению в этом кабинете началась пятиминутка неформального общения. Можете говорить все, что вам угодно. 

— Да, сэр... — она сглотнула. — Я хотела... Он не мог принять другого решения, генерал.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Хаммонд.

— Но... вы попросили его задержаться.

— Да. Потому что хотел ему сообщить, что он не мог принять другого решения, — серьезно ответил генерал. — Я знаю, как это тяжело. Так что ваш КО не нуждается в защите. Не от меня, по крайней мере. Хотя, — кашлянул, — ему было бы приятно, я уверен. 

 

***

В комнате, которую О'Нилл занимал на казарменном уровне базы, если оставался на ночь, никого не было. Дежурный мог только сообщить ей, что полковник не выходил. В буфете его не видели.

Спас от беготни ее сержант Харриман.

— Я видел полковника в зале, — сообщил он. — Пять минут назад.

— Спасибо, Уолтер! Надо было сразу спросить у вас, — Сэм рассмеялась. — Пора бы запомнить, что все на этой базе ходят только туда, где вы можете точно установить их местоположение!

Сержант удивленно смотрел ей вслед.

 

***

Джек действительно был в спортзале. Избивал грушу с таким выражением лица, будто несчастный снаряд был назначен ответственным за обе мировые войны и всех гоа'улдов.

Сэм наблюдала за ним с минуту от входа, а потом позвала:

— Сэр?

Он мгновенно развернулся к ней.

— Картер? — вытер лоб о предплечье. — Что?

— Дэниел нашел какое-то объяснение, — неопределенно сообщила она.

— Рад за него, — равнодушно кивнул. — Что-то еще?

— Я была у генерала Хаммонда...

— Как он?

— Сэр! — она возмущенно фыркнула.

— М?

— Вы невыносимы!

— Спасибо, я знаю.

Саманта поглядела на него укоризненно.

— Дэниел сказал, что зря не слушал вас. И умчался вместе с Тил'ком — искать объяснения в каких-то текстах.

Джек молчал, с жадным вниманием слушая ее, очевидно, теперь поняв, объяснения чему она имеет в виду.

— Пока что это вся информация, сэр, — она слегка улыбнулась.

— Это уже хорошо, — он кивнул. — Спасибо, майор. Мне... — он запнулся, — ...очень важно знать это. Знать, что этой бляд... Что этой дерьмовой ситуации можно подобрать какое-то объяснение.

— Можно, — тихо сказала Сэм.

— А что у генерала, Картер? Он тоже нашел объяснение чему-то? — судя по его все еще сварливому, но уже смягчившемуся тону, Джек чувствовал настоящее облегчение.

— Ничего такого, — она пожала плечами. — Я просто заходила к нему, чтобы сообщить о том же.

— И?

— И он тоже обрадовался, — Сэм ухмыльнулась. — Очень. Даже устроил пятиминутку неформального общения. Внутренним распоряжением по кабинету.

У Джека заблестели глаза.

— Так-так, — он начал стаскивать перчатки. — И кого вам еще удалось обрадовать, майор, на пути ко мне?

— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами, продолжая поддразнивать. — Не следила, знаете ли. Слишком быстро бежала.

Он смотрел на нее, чуть улыбаясь.

— Сэр? — она подняла руку, сделав вид, что беспокойно ощупывает щеки. — У меня что-то с лицом?

— По мне так все в порядке, — покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от нее. — Как всегда.

— М-м-м, — она приподняла брови и прикусила губу. — Спасибо за комплимент, сэр.

Он шумно втянул носом воздух. В его полуулыбке она видела... обещание?

— Ну, что же, — кивнула. — Миссию доброй феи я выполнила, теперь пойду почитаю сказок на ночь — и спать.

— Ночуешь на базе?

— Угу. Доброй ночи, сэр.

— Доброй, Картер, — тихо сказал он ей вслед.

 

***

Полчаса спустя, просмотрев по диагонали последние новости астрофизики и заглянув к Дэниелу и Тил'ку, зарывшимся в доклады о мифологии захваченных гоа'улдами планет, Сэм добралась до своей комнаты и упала лицом в подушку. Миссий на следующий день запланировано не было, так что она собиралась спать не меньше девяти часов.

Через некоторое время, уже задремав, она услышала, как открылась и закрылась дверь.

— Кто здесь? — повернулась и потянулась к ночнику на тумбочке. 

Но ее опередили: вошедший будто ожидал, что так она и поступит, а потому перехватил ее руку, дернул на себя, — и прижался к пальцам губами, словно извиняясь безмолвно. Опустился на пол возле изголовья, потянулся к ее лицу.

Сэм фыркнула и, чтобы показать, что проснулась и поняла, погладила его по щеке. По чисто выбритой щеке.

«А как же легкая небрежность, полковник?» — веселилась про себя.

Подставила губы, зарываясь пальцами в короткие жесткие волосы. Отодвинулась от края кровати, приглашающе откинув одеяло.

Джек замер на мгновение, поднялся. Звякнула пряжка ремня, зашуршала ткань — и он склонился над ней, опираясь на руки по обе стороны подушки.

Дух захватывало от того, как близко он был. От его прерывистого дыхания, от запаха возбужденного тела, от тепла обнаженной кожи под ее пальцами. От ощущения тяжести его члена в ее ладони.

Он тихо застонал, уткнувшись ей в щеку. Прижался теснее, переводя дыхание, замер, напряженный. Опустился рядом, растянулся на спине — длинный, тяжелый, — подчиняясь ее рукам, выгибаясь навстречу ее поцелуям. Подставил ладони под ее груди, огладил бока, сжал ягодицы под тонким хлопком. 

Она вывернулась, поднимаясь над ним и стаскивая трусики. 

— Нет, — запротестовала шепотом, когда его нетерпеливые пальцы устремились во влажное тепло между ее ногами. 

Склонилась к его груди, потерлась щекой, чуть надавливая, провела ладонями по плечам, по послушно раскинутым в стороны рукам, по животу, по бедрам. Целовала, прикасаясь кончиком языка к солоноватой коже, вбирала его запах — будто впускала его в себя, растворяла в себе.

Джек вдруг вцепился в ее пальцы, притянул руку к губам, прижал. Застонал ей в ладонь тихо и жалобно. Запутался пальцами в ее волосах, гладил по щеке, жадно и просительно ловя ее движения. Сводя ее с ума.

Он был сладковато-горьким. Он был горячим и нетерпеливым. Он толкался ей в рот и шептал какие-то нечленораздельные признания, состоявшие сплошь из междометий. А потом вылизывал ее губы — тоже сладковато-горькие. Ласкал шершавыми пальцами. Ловил поцелуями нетерпеливые стоны. Склонялся над ней — между распахнутыми бедрами. Обрушивался в нее. В одно целое с ней. В неразрывную сингулярность.

Так, будто эта ночь была навсегда. Была всем, что оставалось еще от бесконечной вселенной.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть отсылка к серии SG-1 7.10 «Право на жизнь» (англ. Birthright).

**Глава 5.**

— ...мы ведь пришли из врат. По всей видимости, они считали нас богами. В смысле, «богами», — Дэниел нарисовал кавычки в воздухе. — Гоа'улдами. И не удивились нашему умению разговаривать, нашей одежде, нашему появлению вообще. Но... — он нервно потер лоб. — Я не обратил внимания на то, что они практически не используют знаковые системы. То есть, владеют мимикой и жестами, конечно, но фиксировать информацию в знаках у них, видимо, запрещено. Я должен был!.. — он сжал кулаки и зло стиснул зубы. — Когда ты удивился тому, что они не расписывают посуду... В общем, — он, наконец, посмотрел на О'Нилла, сидевшего по другую сторону стола рядом с Тил'ком, — Джек, извини за все, что я тогда наговорил. Пожалуйста.

Тот кивнул коротко и уставился в свою чашку.

— Я... — прочистил горло. — Я сам должен был остановить тебя. Не позволять вообще входить в это... селение. 

— Они не казались настроенными воинственно или замышляющими недоброе, — возразил Тил'к.

— Ну, хорошо... Но почему они отказались от... — Сэм сглотнула, потому что услужливое воображение рисовало очень неприятные картины, — ...языков? В обоих смыслах.

— В разных культурах здесь, на Земле, — начал Дэниел, — есть много обрядов, которые предписывают участникам хранить молчание. Обычно это обряды перехода.

— Перехода куда? — уточнил полковник.

— Из одного состояния в другое. Пересечение какой-то границы. 

О'Нилл хмыкнул:

— Логично. При пересечении границы лучше вести себя тихо.

Сэм прикусила губы и зашмыгала носом, стараясь не рассмеяться. Джек не взглянул на нее, лишь на миг поднял брови, как будто полностью безразличный к ее выходке. Уши у него мгновенно покраснели.

Дэниел продолжал:

— Тил'к натолкнул меня на одну идею. Помните тот валун возле врат?

Сэм покивала:

— Я еще удивилась: зачем он там. И откуда, и кто его туда приволок.

— По-видимому, им запирали Врата, майор Картер.

— Я согласен с Тил'ком, — подхватил Дэниел. — Смотрите: откуда на планете люди, явно потомки землян? Либо пришли через Врата, либо прилетели — вместе с гоа'улдами. Но нигде возле Врат мы не видели массивных культовых сооружений, какие появились бы при гоа'улдах. То есть, они не нашли на этой планете ничего интересного. Но откуда тогда люди?!

— Считаешь, они пришли сами? Через Врата? И блокировали их?

— Угу.

— Но... зачем тогда языки?!

— Возможно, когда-нибудь мы... — Дэниел запнулся и мотнул головой, — ...кто-нибудь узнает, что произошло на самом деле. Я думаю, откуда бы они ни пришли — они бежали от гоа'улдов. Возможно, полагали, что злые боги могут слышать их слова, даже оставаясь по другую сторону чаппа'ай, и, хоть и не могут прийти, насылают на них беды. Неурожаи, болезни, стихийные бедствия. И когда-то кому-то пришла в голову страшная мысль лишить себя языка, а потом и запретить слова вообще. Любые знаки. Любую знаковую систему. И наступило время без слов.

Все молчали.

— Страх может сделать из разумного существа комок слизи, умоляющей о пощаде, — Тил'к просто констатировал. Не осуждая, не сопереживая, не жалея. Просто произнес — так, будто ему часто случалось наблюдать подобные превращения. 

Сэм поежилась.

 

***

Этот разговор зачем-то прочно засел в ее памяти. Возможно, потому, что ей самой теперь часто приходилось молчать о том, что хотелось рассказать всему миру. Но рассказывать было нельзя, конечно же. Устав.

Джек все так же смотрел на нее как на маленькую и смешную девчонку, гика-астрофизика. Подшучивал. Но что-то, она заметила, изменилось в его тоне. Раньше он порой прикасался к ней украдкой — так, будто с удовольствием подергал бы за косички, но чувствовал, что права не имеет. А теперь его больше не смущали прикосновения. Только заводили — это она видела ясно. Он хотел ее всегда. И это смущало уже ее саму.

Они так ни разу и не заговорили друг с другом в той кромешной темноте на двоих, которая только и была у них для этих встреч. Не сказать, чтобы очень редких. Почти после каждой миссии, на самом деле. Даже если они не оставались ночевать на базе, у них всегда была душевая.

У них появилась своя система знаков. Ничего сложного, на самом деле. Никаких рисунков на запотевшем стекле, морзянки по стене или носков определенного цвета. Джек просто смотрел на нее, собираясь уйти в душ, — она или отвечала спокойным взглядом, или отводила глаза. 

И все это было очень романтично, конечно, но со временем Сэм поняла, что ее угнетает это приключение, сначала казавшееся таким забавным.

Ей никогда прежде не хотелось того, что называют «отношениями» — с совместными выходными и прочим. У нее никогда не было ничего подобного, и она не думала, что это ей нужно. Только вот порой ей так хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Просто прикоснуться. Взять за руку, когда никто не видел. А приходилось ждать тех моментов, когда она и сама не могла видеть, как берет его за руку. 

Уже не говоря о главном. Звать его по имени. Этого она не могла никогда.

Но у Джека как будто не было никаких проблем. Он просто приходил. А потом целовал на прощание и уходил. 

«Правильно, — думала Сэм. — Разве ему нужно что-то еще? Ты же позволяешь ему трахать тебя, когда ему захочется. Никаких забот! О чем еще мечтать?!».

Сердилась. Чем дальше, тем больше чувствовала себя использованной. Немножко перчика в его спокойную половую жизнь.

«Как будто ты одна у него такая... дура. Развоображалась. Об особых отношениях».

Прекрасно знала, что он встречается с кем-то. Да и просто — вокруг постоянно крутились какие-то женщины. Он то и дело подвозил кого-нибудь со службы — как будто до ближайшей автобусной остановки. Каких-то девчонок: медсестер, секретарш, еще кого-то. В шелковых юбочках и на высоченных каблуках. Они улыбались ему до ушей — от полуголых сисек до самых ушей, ага, — впархивали в авто, и пищали «ах, полковник, благодарю!», и глупо хихикали.

Обычно где-то на этой мысли Саманта обрывала себя. Говорила: «Он тебе ничего не обещал». Вспоминала, что, вообще-то, он каждый раз ждет, пока она сама на нем не повиснет. Что он просто приходит и ждет. Предлагает себя.

Нет, конечно, ему все нравилось. Но ведь и ей все нравилось. Если нет — надо было сказать ему об этом, только и всего. Но... у нее не получалось. Долго не получалось. То время было неподходящее, то слова не те.

А потом миг настал.

 

***

В тот день Тил'к и Ишта прощались в зале Врат. 

Когда амазонка вдруг безо всяких церемоний потянулась к губам темнокожего великана, он, ничуть не смущаясь того, что за ними безмолвно наблюдают все вокруг, ответил на ее поцелуй. А потом еще и улыбнулся ей вслед так, что, будь Сэм на ее месте — никуда бы не ушла.

Вот в этот момент все встало на свои места.

«Тебе, Сэм Картер, не светит ничего подобного, знаешь?». Она знала, да.

Никогда Джек не поцелует ее при всех. Не посмотрит так. Не скажет, что любит. Если любит вообще.

Никаких отношений, открытых всему миру. Только стыдные тайны.

«Это пора прекращать, — решила она. — Было весело. Но все заканчивается».

...

Прекратить вышло проще, чем ей представлялось.

Пару недель она не отвечала на взгляды Джека и запирала дверь на щеколду, оставаясь ночевать на базе. И после очередной миссии он пришел к ней в душевую — впервые без приглашения. Ну, если не считать того раза, с которого все началось. 

Она не касалась его. Стояла неподвижно. Молча. Не знала, как сказать.

Он подождал недолго и протянул руку к ней, коснулся плеча.

Она вздрогнула и прошептала торопливо: 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо больше... этого.

Он замер. Его пальцы еще несколько мгновений касались ее кожи. Потом он отступил назад, вышел в раздевалку. В коридор. Осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Сэм слушала его шаги. Потом только тишину. Вытерла слезы.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть отсылки к сериям SG-1:  
> 7.13 «Грейс» (англ. Grace)  
> 7.17 и 7.18 «Герои» (англ. Heroes)  
> 7.21 и 7.22 «Потерянный город» (англ. Lost City)  
> 8.18 «Нити» (англ. Threads)  
> 8.19 и 8.20 «Мёбиус» (англ. Moebius)

**Глава 6.**

Они оба очень старались. Старались дружить.

Джек все так же интересовался всем, что она делала, хотя, Сэм готова была поклясться, не понимал в этом ничего — и даже не стремился понимать. Все также сообщал ей о том, куда отправлялся, и спрашивал о ее собственных планах. Звал на рыбалку, зная, что она не согласится. Приглашал на ланч, зная, что мог бы и не приглашать. 

В общем, у них выходила замечательная дружба. Настолько замечательная, что Сэм не могла не думать о Джеке все время, хоть и гнала от себя эти размышления. Четыре дня в туманности и в одиночестве на «Прометее» не стали исключением.

«Беспроигрышный вариант». Да, скорее всего, именно поэтому она так зациклена на своем КО. Он никогда не станет заявлять права на близость — большую, чем дружеская, — потому что устав не позволит. Он всегда будет рядом, потому что они слишком многое пережили вместе, чтобы суметь стать чужими друг другу после этого.

Она сумела признаться себе самой в том, что всю жизнь просто боялась отношений. И что это нужно исправлять. Перестать извинять свою трусость существованием Джека.

А когда она очнулась в палате на базе КЗВ, Джек был рядом. 

Веселил ее. Сообщил, что будет вечеринка в ее честь. Гордо заявил, что сам придумал торт. Потом спросил, не принести ли ей журнальчик или игрушку. Разговаривал с ней так, будто она была ребенком. «Как справляться с трудностями в общении», способ Джека О'Нилла.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказала Сэм, когда он уходил.

— Ты о чем? — остановился и посмотрел недоуменно.

Она подумала: «О твоей любви, Джек». Но сказала:

— Так, ни о чем.

— О, за это не благодари! — усмехнулся. — У меня этого навалом.

«Как и любви», — прикрыла глаза устало.

Друзья... Друзья...

 

***

Через несколько месяцев, уже встречаясь с Питом, она поняла, как мало ей этой дружбы. Когда он едва не погиб в бою. Когда он упал, раненый, без сознания. Когда она бросилась к нему под выстрелами, чтобы прикоснуться и понять, дышит ли он, есть ли пульс.

Поняла: до боли — родной. Поняла: так странно видеть свои руки прикасающимися к нему. И ничего не успела сделать с этим пониманием.

 

***

Она приехала к нему утром после инцидента с очередной библиотекой Древних, страшно смущаясь. Не совсем понимая, зачем. Совсем не понимая. Просто зная, что через несколько дней он, возможно, уже не сможет ответить ни на один из ее вопросов. Даже на тот, ответ на который только и интересовал ее по-настоящему.

«Почему ты не позволил мне сходить с ума вместо тебя?»

Она слышала его сердитый голос:

«Следи за небом, майор!»

Это был приказ. Почему она не ослушалась приказа?!

Теперь он смотрел на нее, казалось, недовольно. Она досаждала. Он хотел быть один. Все эти снисходительные комплименты, разговоры о ее значимости для страны...

А потом был лед.

Как много лет назад: холодная темнота, замерзающий Джек, слабое биение пульса. Он снова засыпал рядом с ней в антарктической стуже. Только теперь она не могла прижаться к нему, обнять, шептать ему сладкую успокоительную ложь. Теперь он не слышал ее.

...

Тор вернул Джека, благослови вселенная технологии асгардов. Но даже все асгарды вселенной не могли дать ей второй шанс. Потому что вторых шансов не бывает. 

 

***

Она согласилась выйти замуж, и Пит показывал ей дом, планировал место для собаки, а она чувствовала, что каждое его слово ложится ей на плечи неподъемной тяжестью.

Спокойная обыденность. Кукольный домик. Картонные декорации нормальной жизни.

«Я не смогу, — думала Сэм. — Я не смогу возвращаться в это каждый день. Я сдохну».

Она поняла: дело было вовсе не в ее ответственности за возможное нерадужное будущее, нет. Пустые отговорки.

А еще дело было не в Пите — замечательном, простом, улыбчивом, открытом. Надежном.

Единственной причиной невозможности этого брака была она сама. Она не хотела быть замужем ради того, чтобы быть замужем. Не хотела играть роль любящей жены и хозяйки дома. Она вообще не хотела играть. Она хотела разделить свой мир с любимым человеком. Возвращаться к нему вечером — в покой и понимание. 

В покой. В понимание.

К сожалению, с Питом это было бы невозможно. Рассказывать ему о наквадах-реакторах и гоа'улдах? Делиться с ним своими горестями и радостями? Как с бездетным делиться родительскими переживаниями. Нет, он, конечно, будет слушать. Первое время. Даже будет пытаться как-то участвовать в обсуждении... 

Ей вдруг стало не по себе. Она представила, как Пит вставляет в ее рассказ какие-нибудь забавные замечания, прося не быть такой серьезной, или спрашивает о том, что она не сможет ему объяснить, не потратив на это несколько часов. Или дает советы...

Ой, нет. Нет. Ни за что. Он этого не заслуживает. Не заслуживает каждый день ощущать, что не понимает человека, с которым пытается устраивать совместную жизнь. Им ведь быстро опротивеют эти разговоры. Они, возможно, решат не говорить дома о работе. Но... Такого они оба точно не заслуживают. Разделять свою жизнь на части, играть разные роли. Вместо того, чтобы просто быть собой.

В этот момент она вспомнила о том, о ком уже несколько месяцев запрещала себе думать. О том, кто всегда, в любых ситуациях оставался собой.

Джек. 

Почувствовала какое-то странное облегчение. Почувствовала, что хочет увидеть его. Поговорить с ним. Еще не совсем понимала, о чем именно, но — поговорить.

Почти час кружила бездумно по дорогам Колорадо Спрингс. Уже зная, о чем хочет спросить, все никак не могла решиться. Не могла подобрать аргументы. А потом внезапно обнаружила, что паркуется возле его дома, и еще несколько минут пыталась заставить сердце не биться в горле...

Зря.

Она так и не смогла ничего сказать. Не успела. К счастью.

Он был с Кэри Джонсон.

 

***

День спустя ушел отец. Тихо попрощался с ней, закрыл глаза и уснул навсегда.

«Ты можешь быть счастлива, — говорил он. — Можешь любить и быть любимой. Просто позволь себе».

Конечно, Сэм не стала объяснять все. Незачем было тревожить его. Он видел Джека рядом с ней. Он видел, как Джек обнимал ее — просто по-дружески, она знала. Но отцу было спокойнее.

Потом она рассталась с Питом. Ничего никому не рассказывая и не объясняя. Она совершила ошибку и должна была исправить ее, пока не стало слишком поздно.

А еще через несколько дней не стало Кэтрин Лэнгфорд. И в ее домашней библиотеке, которую она завещала Дэниелу, они обнаружили модуль нулевой точки. То есть, указания на то, где его искать. В Древнем Египте.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе описаны события, произошедшие в сериях SG-1 8.19 и 8.20 «Мёбиус» (англ. Moebius).

**Глава 7.**

— В принципе, мы можем просто оставить МНТ в той гробнице времен Первой династии, которая была открыта в Гизе за месяц до нашего ухода в прошлое, — Дэниел оглядывал лежавшие вокруг древнеегипетские пески с каким-то нездоровым археологическим энтузиазмом. — Тогда нам в будущем даже не придется отправляться сюда...

— И как мы проберемся в ту гробницу сейчас? — фыркнул Джек. — Постучимся к местным кладбищенским сторожам и вежливо попросим пустить переночевать на могилках? А потом заныкаем МНТ в саркофаг?

— Действительно, — промолвил Тил'к. Саманта могла поклясться, что его тон был ироническим.

— Да, вскрыть гробницу сейчас будет непросто, — согласился археолог. — Но, понимаете, так мы точно минимизируем наше вмешательство в ход истории. Представьте: в тот момент, когда мы принесем туда модуль...

— Если сумеем отыскать для него нужное место! — Сэм сообразила, что Дэниел был прав. — Чтобы его не обнаружили какие-нибудь грабители раньше времени, но обязательно нашли в начале двадцать первого века.

— Да! В общем, в тот самый момент, когда мы доставим модуль в склеп, будущее изменится. Мы отменим необходимость возвращаться в прошлое. Мы отменим все, что сделали и еще сделаем здесь.

— То есть, пока я могу делать, что хочу? — хмыкнул О'Нилл.

Дэниел насторожился:

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду.

— Ну, там, убить Ра еще раз... — мечтательно протянул Джек.

Сэм фыркнула и спросила:

— Когда, ты говорил, произойдет восстание?

— Точной даты мы не знаем, — Дэниел пожал плечами. — В течение нескольких лет, я полагаю...

— Ну, сразу после восстания, когда всем будет не до того, мы и спрячем МНТ.

— Что?! — генерал остановился и возмущенно уставился на них. — Подождите! Несколько лет здесь?! И сколько у нас третонина для Ти?!..

— Не беспокойся, О'Нилл, — спокойно прогудел джаффа. — На это время я могу... позаимствовать личинку гоа'улда у жрецов Ра.

— Ты с таким удовольствием говоришь об этом... — хмыкнул О'Нилл. — Ну, ладно. Остаемся. Поможем местным с их революцией! — и направился к лагерю паломников. — А за это они будут нас кормить...

— Почему мне это не нравится? — негромко спросила Сэм.

Археолог с сомнением смотрел в спины Джека и Тил'ка.

 

***

— Мы выберемся отсюда, Картер, — О'Нилл опустился на пол и привалился к стене. — Джексон знает, где искать. Он нас вытащит.

— Угу.

В вонючей клетушке в подземелье было сыро и душно. Свет едва пробивался сквозь узкую щелку у самого потолка.

— Черт бы побрал этих червяков с их червивыми представлениями о комфорте. Или червячьими?..

Она не ответила.

— Картер?

— М? — всхлипнула.

— Не реви. Это приказ. 

— Да, сэр.

Джек вздохнул и помолчал некоторое время, а потом похлопал ладонью по полу рядом:

— Иди сюда.

Сэм подползла к нему, уселась, вытирая лицо.

— Не лезь в глаза грязными руками, — пробормотал он укоризненно. — Уже подполковник, а ведешь себя как маленькая.

Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

— Да, сэр, — и уткнулась в его плечо, всхлипывая судорожно.

— Ну! — заворчал он недовольно. — Опять рев. Давай-ка... — ухватил ее под мышками и перетащил поближе, усадил на пол между своими коленями, обнял.

— Они забрали Тил'ка слишком давно, — зашептала Сэм.

— Нет, Картер. Нет. Ти — сильный парень. Все будет хорошо.

— Надеюсь.

— Обещаю, — прижал ее к груди, потрепал по затылку.

Она уткнулась ему в шею. Под ее губами — под солоноватой от пота кожей — билась жилка. Еще несколько мгновений Сэм просто вдыхала его горький запах.

«Не смей отступать. Хотя бы сейчас».

Он замер.

— Картер?..

— Джек? — шепнула и снова прижалась губами.

— Эй?.. Не надо. Я грязный.

Она фыркнула.

— Какая теперь разница?

Он подцепил ее подбородок пальцами, заставляя поднять лицо, и заглянул в глаза. Помолчал.

— Я... дурак, да?

— Да оба мы...

— Это точно.

Осторожно, как будто все еще не веря в происходящее, он коснулся ее губ, а потом обнял так крепко, словно не желал отпускать больше никогда.

— Девочка любимая...

Она фыркнула.

— Вы же не любите ученых, сэр.

— Кто сказал?

— Вы.

— Наглый враль.

— Угу, — шмыгнула носом.

Джек вздохнул.

— Прости.

— М?

— Я должен был сказать... давно.

— Да, — согласилась Сэм.

— Когда?

— Что «когда»?

— Когда ты поняла, что... ну... — замолк беспомощно.

Она поцеловала его в кончик носа.

— Не знаю. Жизнь назад.

— Жизнь... — покрутил головой. — Зачем... Зачем прогнала тогда?

Сэм обхватила его за шею обеими руками и прижалась покрепче.

— Я не хотела больше... так.

— Это я помню, — прошептал.

— Я не хотела больше того молчания, — продолжила Сэм. — А ты не спросил, чего я хочу вместо него.

— Мне казалось, ты не хочешь меня вообще. Никак и никогда больше.

— Глупости.

Он не ответил, насторожившись. Где-то в коридоре за стеной металл лязгнул о металл. Послышались тяжелые шаги.

Сэм сжалась, со страхом и ненавистью глядя на закрывавшую вход решетку, а Джек зашептал торопливо:

— Слушай. Если ты сейчас останешься одна, не думай обо мне. Только о себе.

— Джек!

— Это приказ, Картер. Задача — выжить. Дождаться Джексона. И быть счастливой.

У входа со стороны коридора остановились трое джаффа, загрохотал замок.

— Не хочу, — Сэм вцепилась в его плечи. — Не хочу без тебя.

— Hal mek!* — старший джаффа указал подчиненному на О'Нилла.

— Джек...

Он поцеловал ее в лоб, потом оттолкнул и поднялся навстречу конвоиру.

— Выбирайся отсюда. Как угодно. Только живи.

Сэм встала. Стоявший у двери старший гневно заворчал и нацелил посох на нее.

— Возвращайся. Пожалуйста.

— Обязательно. Только убью Ра — и сразу.

Джаффа скрутил ему руки, стянув веревкой локти за спиной, и потащил, вытолкал в коридор. Дверь захлопнулась со скрежетом.

Сэм подбежала к решетке, прижалась к ней, глядя вслед.

Услышала: 

— Было честью служить с тобой, Картер!

— Было честью, сэр, — крикнула в ответ.

Когда стих шум шагов, опустилась на пол у решетки.

Через несколько часов пришли за ней.

 

***

— Дэниел! — Хетеп заглянул в шатер. — Мы нашли вход! Твои друзья ждут.

— Что? — тот вынырнул из своих мыслей. — А, да. Конечно. Спасибо. Я сейчас приду.

Египтянин улыбнулся и вышел. 

Дэниел достал МНТ из ларя, над которым размышлял, уложил в сумку и двинулся к выходу. Потом остановился и огляделся вокруг.

— Этого всего не должно быть здесь...

Вытащил зат.

 

***

— Мы уже собирались идти выкапывать тебя, археолог, — О'Нилл из альтернативного будущего любил ученых нисколько не больше, чем тот, другой, погибший несколько лет назад.

— Джек, не ворчи на него! — донеслось из-за каменной плиты, наполовину преграждавшей вход в гробницу безымянного царедворца Первой династии.

Тот оглянулся, посмотрел на Сэм недовольно, но раздумал отвечать и просто улыбнулся.

Ну, может, подумал Дэниел, некоторых ученых оба О'Нилла любили совершенно одинаково.

— А где Тил'к? — спросил он.

— Ворочает крышку гроба, — хмыкнул Джек. — Сказал, что справится один, так что в ней не должно быть больше тонны веса.

Дэниел кивнул и повернулся к египтянину, стоявшему рядом:

— Мы закончим здесь сами, Хетеп. Спасибо тебе за помощь.

— Я рад помогать тем, кто помог мне.

— Спасибо, друг, — повторил археолог, обнимая его.

Хетеп попрощался, смущенно улыбаясь, и зашагал к лагерю, а Дэниел повернулся к гробнице и вошел. Лента Мёбиуса замыкалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hal mek! — Взять!
> 
> Пояснение путаницы с временными линиями (версия автора).
> 
> 1) Уходя в прошлое, они отменяют ту версию мира, из которой ушли. Потому что все их действия в прошлом — любые, даже самые незначительные, — уже изменяют мир. Они поступили очень безответственно, уходя за МНТ в прошлое. И Саманта действительно должна была этому воспротивиться. По крайней мере, это не должно было стать для нее простым решением. По крайней мере, она бы потребовала получше спрятать прыгун, я полагаю.  
> Но что случилось — случилось. Канон пишем не мы :)
> 
> 2) Когда они попадают в прошлое, застревают там и участвуют в восстании (при этом погибают Джек, Сэм и Ти) — они создают новую версию будущего нашего мира, в которой Ра не оставит Врата в Египте, когда будет убираться с Земли.
> 
> 3) ЗВ-1 из этой версии снова уходит в прошлое (после гибели Дэниела) — снова отменяя мир. Но теперь, встретившись с Дэниелом из первоначальной версии, они знают, что нужно не только спрятать МНТ в указанной гробнице, но и не дать Ра забрать Врата. Их действия увенчиваются успехом и создают тот мир, будущее которого мы видим в конце серии. В нем все практически так же, как в первоначальном варианте. За исключением рыбы в пруду. Ну, и еще чего-нибудь, о чем мы никогда не узнаем, потому что мы, живущие в этом мире теперь, никак не можем сравнивать его с двумя отмененными версиями. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Сэм осталась на базе на ночь, хоть никаких незавершенных проектов у нее не было, и теперь брела по сумрачным коридорам без всякой цели. Из центра управления — сонного и тихого, полного запахами кофе, — она поднялась в зал совещаний и остановилась у окна, чтобы посмотреть на Врата еще раз. Спать не хотелось, разговаривать с коллегами — тоже. Она просто убивала время.

После обнаружения МНТ в египетской гробнице миновала всего пара недель, но за это время уже могое произошло. Через день ЗВ-1 уходила, похоже, в свою последнюю миссию: стандартную первичную исследовательскую, на новую планету. Тил'к вскоре должен был вернуться на Чулак насовсем, Дэниел отправлялся в Пегас, а сама она планировала перебраться в Зону 51, хотя пока об этом здесь, на Шайеннской базе, никто не знал.

От печальных мыслей ее отвлек тихий шорох. Повернув голову, Сэм увидела О'Нилла: он стоял в проеме двери своего кабинета, привалившись плечом к косяку, и смотрел на нее. Наверное, он перед отъездом приводил в порядок какие-то бумаги, воспользовавшись тишиной и покоем ночной смены.

— Картер.

Это не было вопросом или приглашением к беседе, он просто отметил ее присутствие.

— Сэр.

Это не было ответом. Просто рапорт. Просто сигнал, что она тоже видит его.

Он молчал некоторое время. Потом сообщил:

— Я в Вашингтон завтра.

— Знаю, сэр.

— Угу.

Снова повисло молчание.

— Хэнк... В смысле, генерал Лэндри — хороший мужик.

— Да, сэр, — по правде сказать, ей было глубоко безразлично, хорош ли, плох ли Хэнк Лэндри. Она не собиралась служить под его началом.

Джек поднял руку, провел ладонью по волосам — по совершенно седым волосам, — привычно приглаживая вихры на затылке.

Сэм вдруг вспомнила, как восемь лет назад встретила его в этом самом зале — рыжего, нахального. Как волновалась перед той встречей. Как сердилась на него потом. Как долго не могла забыть ему то нелепое первое совещание.

А еще вспомнила, какие у него волосы — жесткие и непослушные. Как она любит перебирать их... Любила. Потому что они уже очень давно не прикасались друг к другу.

Подумала, что вспоминает зря. Лишнее.

Он все так же смотрел на нее. Как будто не знал, о чем с ней говорить. Как будто ждал, пока она уйдет.

Наверное, решила Сэм, он не вспоминает. Или вспоминает — и это заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — кивнула и направилась к лестнице.

— Ночи, Картер, — тихо ответил он.

 

***

Она еще раз заглянула в свою лабораторию, потом зашла в буфет и выпила чаю с молоком в полном одиночестве. Наконец, решила, что нагулялась, и отправилась к себе.

Открыла дверь в темную комнату. Удивилась, что выключила ночник, выходя пройтись перед сном, и забыла об этом. Потянулась к выключателю на стене справа у двери — и ее рука наткнулась на чужую ладонь, заслонявшую этот самый выключатель.

Сэм вздрогнула. Мгновенно поняла, кто это. Замерла на пороге на несколько секунд.

Можно было выйти в коридор, закрыть дверь и пойти еще погулять. Он бы ушел. Но она почему-то шагнула вперед — в темноту. Закрыла дверь на замок и замерла, прижавшись к ней лопатками.

Джек коснулся ее плеча, подступил ближе и обнял, двигаясь медленно и осторожно. Наверное, боялся, что не так понял ее. 

«Да уж, генерал, — хмыкнула она про себя, — кто их, этих женщин, знает, правда? Уже и дверь закрыла, а все равно неясно, что имела в виду».

Положила руки ему на грудь, подтверждая разрешение. Он склонился к ее лицу, поцеловал — сначала нежно и осторожно, потом жадно. Обхватил затылок ладонью, притянул к себе... И остановился. Понял, что она не целует его, просто подставляет губы.

Замер, явно не зная, как поступить. Спросить? Но они ведь не разговаривали в этой темноте. Уйти? Но она ведь не была против.

Стоял, обнимая ее, молчал, — а Сэм пыталась понять, нужно ли ей все это. Нужны ли ей воспоминания о еще одной ночи в тишине. О еще одной ночи без слов и имен. Будет ли она рада этим воспоминаниям, когда он уйдет, улетит в Вашингтон и перестанет появляться в ее жизни.

Потом спросила себя: а согреют ли ее воспоминания о том, как она прогнала его снова? Нет, — покачала головой.

Он, ощутив это движение, расцепил руки, обнимавшие ее, и отстранился. И она решила — хватит. Хватит думать.

Прошептала:

— Джек?

Он вздрогнул, замер, несколько долгих мгновений не отвечал ей. Она уже думала, что он уйдет, когда он тихо спросил:

— Что? — с вызовом. Мол, ну, чего тебе, женщина? 

Она фыркнула, прижала ладонь к губам. Почувствовала, что совершенно по-дурацки счастлива. Сообразила, что он же не видит ее улыбки. Обняла, прошептала:

— Ничего. Мой...

Он хмыкнул:

— Угу, — недоуменно и снисходительно. — Тоже мне, открытие: твой. Всегда твой был.

Она засмеялась.

— Ну? Прекрати истерику.

— Да, генерал, сэр!

— О-о-о, — раздраженно выдохнул. — Картер, ты невозможна.

Поднял ее, всхлипывающую от смеха, на руки и шагнул к постели.

 

***

Утром Сэм проснулась одна.

На тумбочке у изголовья лежала записка: «Уехал. ~~Приез~~ Не знаю, когда где буду. Звони». Без подписи.

Она уткнулась носом в этот листок, выдранный из какого-то ежедневника. Он пах ее Джеком. Он пах солнечным утром на пруду за его домом. Пах чем-то очень интересным.

Их время без слов закончилось.


End file.
